Increasing the storage density of ROM semiconductor chips is associated with considerable technical complexity. Since the dimensions of the memory cells can be reduced only with considerable effort, increasing the size of a ROM inevitably leads to an increased space requirement on the relevant semiconductor chip.
When fabricating semiconductor chip stacks using face-to-face technology, two semiconductor modules are directly connected to one another to form an overall system by electrically conductively connecting connection contact areas which are arranged on the top sides (which face one another) of the semiconductor modules to one another. In addition, the semiconductor chips are permanently connected to one another in a mechanically stable manner. To this end, a connection plane comprising a metallic solder is preferably arranged between the semiconductor chips, the connection plane ensuring that the two components are connected in a mechanically stable manner and, at the same time, ensuring that the connections are electrically connected. In this case, by far the largest area proportion of this connection plane is used only to mechanically connect the two components and is not used electrically.